The Secret of Excalibur
"A truth that has yet to be fully explored, but the path starts here". The Secret of Excalibur is a adventure, action, historical novel written by Andy McDermott. It was originally published in 2008. The book is the third in Nina Wilde & Eddie Chase series, sequel of The Tomb of Hercules and followed by The Covenant Of Genesis. Summary A LEGENDARY WEAPON. A RUTHLESS ASSASSIN. A PERILOUS HUNT. Excalibur . . . Legend has it that he who carries King Arthur’s mighty sword into battle will be invincible. But for more than a thousand years, the secret to the whereabouts of this powerful weapon has been lost . . . until now. Archaeologist Nina Wilde is hoping for a little R&R with her fiancé, former SAS bodyguard Eddie Chase. But the couple’s plans are dashed when a meeting with an old acquaintance propels Nina and Eddie into a razor’s-edge hunt across the globe—battling a team of elite mercenaries who will stop at nothing in order to claim a prize every treasure hunter has coveted since the final days of Camelot. Nina and Eddie must do everything they can to keep the legendary blade from falling into the wrong hands. Because the truth behind the sword’s power—and those who seek it—will not only shock the world but plunge it into a new and more devastating era of war. Plot In a Sicilian church, over the village of San Maggiori, Father Lorenzo Cardella is about to close the church when a SUV appears and a group of three men and a woman emerge. The last man presents himself as Aleksey Kruglov and has come to see the church's reliquary. Though the priest tells him that the church is closed, Aleksey manages to make through. Kruglov orders his men to take the priest. Maximov and Kruglov go to the reliquary. The priest has heeled a door to hide, but Maximov breaks it. The priest escapes and Yosarin chases him. Father Cardella tries to get help; Running away, walks into an old trail leading to the village and reaches a pay phone but gets killed by a rifle shot. Inside the reliquary, Kruglov finds the broken tip of a sword. He then orders his men to burn the church, and leave. In Glastonbury Tor, the Prime Minister presents the discovery of the tomb of King Arthur and introduces Nina, with a wound in his leg, which goes to the stage to make her speech. Eddie watches in the audience with Elizabeth, Holly, his grandma and Mac. Nina remembers those who died and officially opens the historical site. Liz thanks Eddie for saving her daughter, and tells him to talk to their father. Mac wants to know what happened to Excalibur and the two lovers said it is lost at sea. Nina says they will return to the United States. Nina and Eddie then go to see a lake. Eddie decides along with his girlfriend to throw Excalibur into the lake to prevent bad people to use it for evil purposes. The two then talk of marriage, finally happy. Mr Callum informs the President that according to Dr Wilde and Chase, the sword went down with the ship. Victor wanted to eliminate the Russians as a competitor for polar resources if it wasn't for the couple's work. He dismisses Callum and thinks about the failure of his plans. He looks at Nina and Eddie's photographs and says he won't forget it. Characters * Nina Wilde — The story's main protagonist. * Eddie Chase * Jack * Victor Dalton * Elizabeth Chase - Eddie's sister * Holly - Eddie's niece * Hector Amoros * Bernd Rust * Jack Mitchell * Father Lorenzo Cardella - San Maggiori's Priest * Aleksey Kruglov * Mr Callum * Dominika * Yosarin * Maximov * Vaskovich * Peter Alderley * England's Prime Minister * Hector Amoros Locations * Sicily, Italy * Glastonbury Tor, England